


Four seasons wasn't enough

by 4HandsToWrite



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4HandsToWrite/pseuds/4HandsToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je n’avais probablement jamais rencontré personne d’aussi imprévisible et sarcastique que Louis Tomlinson.<br/>J'étais pourtant décidé à passer du temps avec lui. Hiver, printemps, été, automne, et pendant ces quatre saisons il n’aura cessé de me paraître intriguant, impérieux, paradoxal et inépuisable.<br/>Mais ces quatres saisons étaient-elles vraiment suffisantes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, donc pour commencer on (nous écrivons à quatre mains) vous présente un peu l'idée de la fiction. Déja cette fiction est basée sur le couple Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson des One Direction cependant dans cette fiction, ils ne seront pas connus.  
> En fait la fiction se déroulera ici sur une année complète et sera divisée en douze chapitres/parties. En fait un chapitre comportera une journé ou un moment précis entre les deux garçons. Ca peut paraitre bizarre mais ce qu'on veut nous ce n'est pas d'écrire une histoire précise et construite seulement quelques passages de la vie des personnages. Vous pouvez voir ça comme plusieurs minis OS, enfin voilà on espère que vous avez compris le principe et surtout que ça va quand même vous plaire.

Ce matin-là, la brume venait frôler la paroi de la fenêtre, le long de laquelle des gouttes de vapeur d'eau se déhanchaient. Le jour venait tout juste de se lever, c'était un matin d'hiver, le paysage semblait glacial et lugubre. Et de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de l'appartement au douzième étage de cet immeuble de banlieue, l'atmosphère n’était pas beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

J’essayais encore de soulever mes paupières alourdies par l’alcool lorsque la lumière blanche de l’ampoule inonda mes yeux. Je vis ma main se soulever par réflexe et dans un geste pathétique se poser sur mon visage. Je fus parcouru d’un frisson lorsque les gouttes d’eau glacées glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire. Je pris soudain conscience du contact de l’émail de la baignoire sur mon corps tout entier et le froid acheva de me réveiller. Je me redressai, me frottai les yeux avant de descendre mes mains sur le bas de mon dos pour tenter d’atténuer la douleur lancinante. Je regardai autour de moi, et tout me revint soudain en tête. Lorsque je vis la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais dans cet état, et surtout dans cette fichue baignoire. Je fus pris d’une violente colère et sans une once de réflexion je me mis à le gifler violemment la personne en dessous de moi. Une baffe, deux baffes, c'est à la troisième que j’eus enfin droit à une réaction.

\- Putain Harry, à quoi tu joues ?

Ce dernier me lâcha un regard méprisant et, furieux, je m'extirpai de la baignoire, le laissant seul et encore déphasé ou ivre de la veille. Lorsque je fis mon arrivée dans la cuisine de cet appartement que je connaissais trop bien à cause du nombre incalculable de nuits que j’y avais passées, je m’attelai à faire bouillir de l'eau, je sortis deux tasses dans lesquelles je versai un sachet de thé et un morceau de sucre.

-Louis, bouge toi, ton thé est prêt.

C'est alors qu'il fit son apparition, les cheveux ébouriffés, en caleçon, on pouvait deviner sous ses yeux des cernes qui évoquaient sûrement des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Ainsi sans un mot, Louis s'assit à table, me faisant face et sans un remerciement ou un regard il but son thé. C'était devenu une de mes grandes habitudes. Je recevais un appel de Louis qui me disait à chaque fois à quel point il avait besoin de moi. Les trois quarts du temps je le trouvais ivre dans une pièce toujours différente de l'appartement, ce qui manifestait de la monotonie de son quotidien. Et ça se terminait toujours de la même façon, je finissais toujours par me faire baiser, au sens propre du terme. Et chaque matin je le trouvais un peu plus grognon que d'habitude, il ne me décrochait pas une syllabe. C'était devenu une sorte de routine. Mais pensant que par miracle ce matin allait peut-être être différent, je tentai de communiquer. Une question simple à priori.

\- T'as pas trop mal à la tête ? Tu veux un Doliprane ?

Bon okay ça faisait deux questions, cependant la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Non, si tu pouvais juste continuer à la fermer?

Son ton était froid et sans appel, glacial. Un claquement dans l'air. Sa réponse si aimable et digne de sa personne fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Pris d’un sursaut de rage je me levai de ma chaise, récupérai mon manteau dans le vestibule avant de me diriger vers la sortie en lançant le plus sèchement possible :

\- La prochaine fois que tu seras pris de pulsions, t'auras qu'à te servir de ta main, connard.

Je fis claquer la porte derrière moi, laissant un courant d'air froid entrer dans l'appartement. Tout en dévalant les marches, j’imaginai Louis assis et accoudé au bar de sa cuisine, sa tasse de thé dans les mains, impassible, la vidant d'un trait et repartir en direction de la salle de bain pour se doucher. De toute façon ce genre de remarques c'était pas la première fois que je les faisais. Louis les avait entendues un sacré nombre de fois. Et malgré tout je finissais par revenir. Je m'accrochais à Louis.


	2. Janvier

On venait tout juste de sortir d’une séance de cinéma et je décidai de ne pas rentrer tout de suite. J'avais eu un mal surprenant à faire sortir Louis de chez lui mais maintenant qu'on était dehors, j'avais envie qu'on y reste encore un peu.

La satisfaction d’avoir réussi à le traîner au cinéma s’évanouissait à mesure que les lumières disparaissaient. Nous étions probablement plus d'une dizaine dans la salle, mais lorsque l’obscurité fut totale j’eus l’impression que nous étions entièrement seuls. J’avais tant espéré ce moment et pourtant, rien de ce que je ne m’étais imaginé dire ou faire des milliers de fois ne se passait. Je m’emparai de mon téléphone et le fis tourner fébrilement entre mes mains. L’écran était encore noir et le silence de la salle me semblait de plus en plus pesant. A côté de moi Louis était impassible, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible, et ne me prêtait aucune attention.  
L’'euphorie avait désormais totalement disparu et je commençai à penser que tout cela était ridicule, que je n’aurais peut-être jamais dû insister pour l’emmener avec moi. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de repasser les événements de la soirée dans ma tête, la nonchalance dont il avait fait preuve pour se préparer, le choix du film qui l’importait peu, et finalement son indifférence au moment présent. Je tournai légèrement la tête et observai Louis du coin de l’œil. Il était toujours complètement immobile, la seule trace de mouvement sur son visage était le reflet des images lumineuses projetées à l’écran. C’est à ce moment-là que je sentis le contact de sa main sur la mienne. Surpris de cette réaction, je me mis instinctivement à tourner mon regard vers l’écran avec l’espoir de trouver une réponse à cet élan de tendresse. Tout d’abord, je fus frappé par la beauté du paysage qui m’éblouit quelques secondes. Un champ de blé occupait la majeure partie de l’écran et les épis ployaient sous l’effet du vent. Je fus touché à l’idée que Louis puisse être ému par cette scène si calme et lumineuse. Cette fois, je me tournai franchement vers lui en souriant mais à ma grande surprise Louis ne réagissait même pas et continuait à fixer inlassablement ce point invisible sur l’écran. Je suivis son regard et découvris alors un homme seul assis par terre qui contemplait le paysage qui s’offrait à lui. Je compris alors que son émotion soudaine n’était pas due à la beauté du paysage mais à la solitude de cet homme que Louis ne pouvait quitter des yeux. Nos mains qui s'enlaçaient semblaient s'accorder un peu mieux qu'à l'ordinaire et je fus surpris de voir qu'au fur et à mesure du film, il acceptait de baisser sa garde et de s'abandonner.

Naturellement à la fin de la séance, j'eus envie de profiter de cette harmonie qu'avait fait naître la quiétude du cinéma et je lui proposai subitement sur un ton le plus naturel possible d’aller danser.

"Danser? Sérieusement ?" M'avait-il répondit.  Et malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber je le voyais toujours hausser les sourcils comme si ma proposition était démesurée, mais une lueur dans ses yeux le trahit et vint appuyer le fait qu'il aller accepter ma proposition.

\- Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée. On y va !  
\- Où ?  
\- Mais peu importe !  
\- Okay mais s'il-te-plaît tu feras l'effort de savoir danser, je voudrais pas avoir honte.

J'étais tellement content de l'avoir convaincu que je ne pris même pas la peine d'accorder de l'attention à sa réponse et je saisis sa main inconsciemment. On marcha en silence comme ça, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à l'entrée d'un bar. Ainsi, de la langueur de nos corps qui se déhanchaient en accord avec la musique jusqu'aux baisers nonchalants que l'on s'échangeait, tout s'enchaîna merveilleusement.

Nous étions désormais allongés l'un contre l'autre sur son matelas, avec pour seul éclairage les lumières successives des voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Nous venions tout juste de nous remettre d’un beau moment. Je caressais doucement ses avants-bras et son souffle irrégulier venait s'accorder petit à petit avec le mien.  
Je me demandai soudainement s'il était possible qu'il y ait une quelconque chance à notre relation. Comment est-ce que tout cela allait finir, ce que je ferais sans lui si jamais tout cela s’arrêtait ?

"J'ai besoin de toi, Louis."  
Cette phrase sortit de ma bouche sans même que je puisse la contrôler. Je la regrettai presque aussitôt que je le sentis se retourner pour me faire face. Il me dévisagea comme pour vérifier que j'avais bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Commence pas Harry, s'il-te-plait.

Alors là, sa réplique eut le don de m'énerver.

\- Quoi? Tu trouves pas qu'on a passé un bon moment ce soir?  
\- Si si.  
\- Putain, si t'étais pas aussi difficile à satisfaire, aussi, murmurais-je en lui tournant le dos.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

J'étais pas sur de vouloir me lancer dans cette discussion mais maintenant que je l'avais provoquée, j'étais obligé de m'y tenir, et de lui dire ce que je pensais réellement.

\- Je veux dire que c'est impossible de te rendre heureux parce que t'es jamais content. Pourtant j'essaye, je te promets, je fais des efforts.

Son regard noir parcourut la pièce et mes paroles se perdirent dans son silence à cause de la vérité qui venait d'éclater. Seulement, j'avais envie qu'il réagisse à ce que je venais de dire et je relançai :

\- C'est vrai merde, tu trouves toujours quelque chose qui va pas. Pourquoi tu doutes de tout, tout le temps ? Accepte le bonheur quand il se présente.  
\- Mais Harry, c'est pas comme si je t'avais déjà demandé de faire des efforts pour moi. Si l'envie te prend de te casser, n'hésite jamais. Répliqua-t-il sur un ton méprisant et déconcertant.  
\- Ta gueule, c'est pas la question. Je veux juste que tu profites de la vie, on était ensemble tous les deux, et me dis pas que ça t'a pas plu, je te croirai pas. Tu crois que t’es seul mais moi je te comprends, si tu le souhaites tu as la possibilité de ne plus être seul, plus jamais. Les efforts que je fais, je les fais avec l’espoir de te voir aller mieux, mais pour cela il faudrait que tu acceptes que je vienne vers toi. 

À cela il ne répondit rien et il se dégagea des draps dans lesquelles nous étions enroulés pour se lever prendre une clope. Il quitta alors sa chambre sans prononcer un mot et dans une complaisance sans nom.

 


	3. Février

Au moment où j'entrai dans le salon, je vis Louis échoué sur le canapé devant un film. Il me contempla d'un air hagard. J’aurais pu le définir comme tourmenté. Pourtant son sourire arriva. Un sourire sincère, pas hypocrite, comme s'il était réellement heureux de me voir ici.

Sa fragilité avait son charme, et cela me ramena à la soirée de notre rencontre.

\- "Tu sais que je t'ai toujours trouvé beau et ce depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu." J’avançai pour venir me coller contre lui. "Je me revois te demander du feu."

\- S'il te plaît Harry, le prends pas mal, vraiment, mais j'écoute mon film là. Tu pourras jouer au romantique plus tard?

\- T'es vraiment un con." J'avais envie de rire, parce que je m’avouai à moi-même que c'était n'importe quoi. Fallait pas s'attendre à avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

N'empêche que la première fois que je l'avais vu on était à l'extérieur, je m'étais approché de lui pour lui demander son putain de briquet, et alors que d'autres se seraient empressés de le sortir, lui m'avait carrément répondu d'aller me faire voir parce que, soit disant, un briquet ça ne se prête pas. Il m'avait sorti "écoute mec, un briquet ça contient la flamme de la vie, avec ça t'allumes ce qui te détruit tous les jours. C'est exactement comme si tu me demandais la corde avec laquelle je décide de me pendre."

Évidemment j'avais rien compris, c'était carrément absurde son histoire. Mais il m'avait bien plu. Après m'avoir expliqué ça, il s'était tu durant tout le reste de la soirée et c'était moi qui avait dirigé la conversation. Il semblait écouter autant qu'observer.

"Louis?" Il avait dû deviner au son de ma voix que j'allais lui demander quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire, parce qu'il détourna son regard de l'écran qu'il fixait depuis mon arrivée pour le poser sur moi. Il ne dit rien pour m'encourager à continuer. Je faillis renoncer, mais je me lançai finalement.

\- Pourquoi tu parles jamais ?

Il haussa les sourcils, et sensible à l'incongruité de ma question il ne dit rien le temps de la considérer.

\- J'veux dire, tu parles, évidemment t'es pas muet mais pourquoi c'est jamais toi qui engage les conversations, pourquoi tu ne donnes jamais ton avis, ou pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien même quand quelque chose te dérange ?

\- J'ai peur.

L'instantanéité de sa réponse autant que sa réponse elle-même m'avaient surpris. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde, ou alors j'attendais plutôt qu'il m'envoie balader comme à son habitude.

\- Tu rigoles ? Peur de quoi ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Oh non! Arrête t'étais bien parti. Tu peux pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Si t'as dit que tu avais peur, tu dois savoir pourquoi.

\- Bon écoute, saoule pas Harry.

\- Mais tu vois ! A chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler sérieusement tu fais l'autruche.

\- J'sais pas. Je comprends pas tous ces gens dégoulinants de paroles, qui ont toujours des histoires hyper funs à raconter. Je saisis vraiment pas comment ils font pour arriver à tourner de manière plus ou moins intéressante de quelle façon ils ont réussi à convaincre un vendeur de leur faire une réduction sur un billet de train ou les aventures qu'ils ont vécues pour traverser les boulevards alors qu'ils étaient en retard. Ça me dépasse. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais c'est pas quelque chose qui me va, ça sonne aussi faux qu'une fausse note.

\- Arrête, tu fais exprès de prendre des exemples futiles pour faire comme si c'était nous qui étions bizarres.

\- J'ai pas dit que vous étiez bizarres, vous me faites peur, juste.

\- Dans ce cas, partons dans de vraies conversations si ça te conforte.

\- Dis, sur la route en arrivant, t'as décidé que t'allais être pénible ou ..?

Ses doigts noueux saisirent les jointures du canapé et comme il m'a bien fait comprendre que de toute façon cette conversation n'aurait aucune issue possible, je me levai pour rejoindre la cuisine et ne sachant pas comment exprimer ma colère, je fis en sorte que la cafetière fasse le plus de bruit possible en s'allumant.


	4. Mars

La porte venait de se refermer et on entendait le mec dévaler les escaliers.

\- Bon alors écoute Harry, commença-t-il en se rhabillant. Que se soit clair. J'suis gay, donc t'es mignon mais tes caprices de fille tu peux les garder. Soit t'arrêtes de te comporter comme une nana soit tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Moi je marche pas.

\- Mais Louis ! C'est même pas le fait de se comporter comme une nana ou non. T'étais juste là au milieu du salon en train de te faire tripoter par un inconnu et de prendre ton pied. Et moi j'arrive comme une fleur, le guignol de service, et ça t'étonne que je gueule?! Tu voudrais pas que je la ferme aussi?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ce serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

Louis et le sarcasme. Louis était la figure du sarcasme incarnée. Autant ça pouvait parfois me faire rire autant là, tout de suite, ça m'agaçait vraiment. Je le détestais pour me faire sentir si insignifiant, ce qui arrivait à peu près aussi souvent que je passais du temps avec lui. Je le haissais de tout mon être pour me faire sentir comme ça. Puis il surenchérit sur ces propos, pensant sûrement qu'il n'en n'avait pas dis assez.

\- Plus sérieusement Harry, je te rappelle qu'on est accessoirement pas en couple, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai absolument aucun compte à te rendre.

J'avais envie de le gifler presque autant que j’avais envie de me gifler moi-même. Je savais que je ne devais pas penser comme cela mais ça me faisait plaisir de penser qu'il m'appartenait un peu, qu'il était un peu MON Louis. Je savais aussi que c'était stupide vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, et j'étais tout aussi convaincu que je n'étais irrévocablement pas SON Harry.  
Je reportai aussitôt mon attention sur Louis. Louis qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller entièrement. Vous auriez dû le voir, il me faisait presque pitié.

\- On est peut-être pas ensemble mais par rapport à ces autres mecs, j'crois bien que tu me rappelles un peu plus fréquemment qu'eux. Puis j'ai déjà dormi ici, dans tes bras.

\- Bah t'as jamais pensé que t'étais peut-être juste qu'un bon plan ?

\- Ah ouais ? Tu sors et fait des activités avec tes plans baise toi ?

\- Harry, je passe du super bon temps avec toi et tout, t'es un mec sympa, vraiment. Mais tu me fais quoi là ? C'est quoi le message que t'essaies de faire passer au juste, soit plus explicite tu veux ?

\- J'en ai assez d'être le pigeon de service, celui qui dis oui à toi, qui répond à tes appels du genre : "Allô Harry, tu passes à l'appart ce soir?" et moi évidemment je rapplique mais comme je suis encore beaucoup trop stupide j'essaie carrément de faire en sorte qu'on fasse des trucs, te faire plaisir alors que toi t’en es même pas reconnaissant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Que je t’applaudisse ? Bravo Harry, merci Harry d’être là pour faire de ma vie un film cucul. Et vraiment heureusement que t’es là, parce qu’autrement je ne saurai pas quoi faire sans toi.

\- Va te faire foutre, Louis.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué à sa spontanéité mais des fois ça restait déroutant. Il était borné et c’était blessant de le voir agir ainsi. J'en ai eu assez et pour la énième fois je lui ai tourné le dos, j'ai pris la porte, et avant même que celle-ci se referma derrière moi je l'entendis lui et son sarcasme tout entier lâcher dans l'air :

\- La porte quand tu sors. Claque pas la porte, merci.

Evidemment je pris un mâlin plaisir à la claquer le plus fort possible et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais une fois de plus, cloitrer dans sa cage d'escalier, et cette fois-ci, pour la première fois je me questionnais vraiment. Arriverons-nous un jour à vivre quelque chose de meilleur, quelque chose de réel.


End file.
